


Happy Birthday, Spacedad!

by taracrinkles2012



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Birthday Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taracrinkles2012/pseuds/taracrinkles2012
Summary: Short and sweet one shot for the one and only Takashi "spacedad" Shirogane for his Birthday!Set During S8
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) & Everyone, broganes - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Happy Birthday, Spacedad!

Shiro awoke to a knocking on the door to his quarters on the Atlas. There was another sound mixing in- scratching? Puzzled and mind still cloudy from sleep, he approached the door with the caution you would expect from someone involved in a war. He touched the keypad by the door, allowing it open with a _whoosh_.

Before he could even register who- or what was at his door, he was suddenly overtaken by a black mass knocking him to the ground, earning a yelp of surprise from the captain as he hit the ground with a **THUMP**. “Kosmo!” a familiar voice chided. The excited cosmic wolf was now covering Shiro’s face with slobbery kisses. “Ok, ok! I get you’re happy to see me!” Shiro laughs through the onslaught of affection.

“Ok boy, I think he’s had enough for now.” The voice chuckles as Kosmo happily returns to the source, panting and content with his shenanigans. The large canine moves to reveal Keith in the doorway. He moves further into the room, offering Shiro a hand to help him up off of the floor. Shiro is then pulled into a tight hug as he stands upright.

_When did this kid get so strong!_? He comments to himself. “Happy Birthday, Shiro!” Keith happily exclaims. Shiro looks to Keith, as he pulls back a little puzzled. _Had he really forgotten his own birthday!?_

As if reading his mind, Keith chimes in. “Don’t tell me you forgot your own birthday!?” Keith eyes him incredulously, his signature pout taking over his features. Shiro can’t stop from laughing, albeit a nervous one as he rubs the back of his neck. “I guess I did.” He chuckles. “Easy to lose track of time out here, especially with everything going on.” He adds.

Keith’s expression softens, nodding in agreement. “I guess that’s fair. I also had to have Pidge help me calculate dates to double check if it was a leap year or not!” He stifles a laugh.

“So what are you, like, seven now?” Keith asks, smirking. He barks out a laugh and quickly dodges as Shiro goes to playfully punch his shoulder, both now overcome with laughter. “Come on, we made a cake you and everything!” Keith catches his breath. Shiro quirks a brow.

“Well, more like Hunk made the cake, but I helped with the frosting!”. Shiro chuckles and ruffles his mane of black hair. “More like you ate a bunch of excess frosting while Hunk did the work. Also it’s breakfast time, hardly for birthday cake.” He jokes. Keith growls, pushing his hands away, but quickly turns into playful laughter.

“Ok, you got me there. Also, on your birthday you’re allowed to eat whatever and however you want!” Keith smiles wide at his adoptive brother. “Now come on, everyone’s waiting!” Keith motions and opens the door, Kosmo promptly following him out.

They walk side by side to the mess hall, where indeed everyone is waiting to wish him well on his special day. Everyone indulges on the delicious cake Hunk made, even though it’s considered breakfast time. But hey, not every day is your birthday! Shiro can’t help but feel the happiest and at peace that he has in a long time as he celebrates with this oddball found family of his.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
